


The Hedgehog Who Cried Wolf

by Ectokitty



Category: Sonic Underground
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ectokitty/pseuds/Ectokitty
Summary: Tired of the Hedgehogs constantly thwarting his plans, Robotnik finds an old kind of energy he used to experiment on before taking over Queen Aleena. He decides to use this to his advantage and to take down the Sonic Underground once and for all. His cleverness may lead to the downfall of the Sonic Underground...or will it?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in my head for a while and I finally got around to writing it! Anyways I hope it's enjoyable...I'm really excited about writing it.

_My children have been raised to know that it doesn’t matter what people look on the outside and to look on what’s inside. However, my children will be challenged by their outlook on life when one of their siblings experiences a gradual, terrifying change…_

-Queen Aleena


	2. Chapter 2

“Yet another factory ready to blow!” Sonic declared, speeding and stopping near his two siblings, Sonia and Manic, while both of them watched from a distance. Sonia turned to Sonic, as the factory hasn’t exploded yet.

“Are you sure?” Sonia asked, “It should of exploded by now.”

Smirking, Sonic snapped his fingers as Robotnik’s factory exploded in the distance, destroying it completely. Smoke rose into the atmosphere and, as it cleared, broken Swatbot parts started falling from the sky. Sonic looked at Sonia with a smug grin. Sonia was dumbfounded and Manic clapped.

“Do you think I went a bit overboard? Probably, but there goes another one. Another Swatbutt factory gone. Another accomplishment for the Resistance.” Sonic said, still maintaining his smug grin.

Manic stopped clapping. “Dude, that was amazing. This would definitely put Robotnik back a few months.”

Sonia shook her head, “How many did you use?”

Sonic thought for a moment. “I don’t know, all of it? I forgot how many.”

“You used _all_ of Cyrus’s ten packs of explosives? Sonic, you-”

“Sis,” Sonic interrupted, “The factory is gone, don’t worry about it. There’s like, tons of those back at the Resistance, losing like....ten isn’t really gonna be a big deal.”

Sonia sighed and got up. “I guess.” She walked past Sonic, leaving both of her brothers confused.

“You okay?” Manic began, walking up to Sonia, showing concern for his sister. Sonic shrugged and followed the two. “You’re not gonna lecture me _again_ , are you?” Sonic asked, jokingly.

“I’m fine,” Sonia sighed, “I’m just tired, that’s all.” Sonia stopped in her tracks, turning to both of her brothers, causing Sonia and Manic to stop as well. “What time is it?”

Sonic eyed up at the sky, or what little he could see, and spotted the moon, smack-dab in the middle of the sky. “I’d guess it’s about midnight-ish.”

The siblings continued on their way back to homebase. “I’m definitely gonna wake up with bags under my eyes.” Sonia uttered to herself and lightly sighed.

“Oh come on, sis, I’ve lived my entire life staying up past midnight….ish. One late day ain’t gonna hurt!” Manic explained to his sister, wrapping his arm around her.

Sonia pushed Manic’s arm off of her. “That's different. I’ve had a consistent sleep schedule ever since I was a kid and I broke it. I’m gonna be tired in the morning.”

“Eh”, Sonic replied, “I mean, I’m aware it’s different for you, but you’ll get used to it soon, sis! It isn’t easy being a Freedom Fighter. You’ve been on missions this late before, haven’t you?”

Sonia blinked a few times and looked at her two brothers. “I just want sleep.”

“We both do too.” Sonic and Manic said in unison. Sonia rolled her eyes at this, but couldn’t help but smile. She did love her brothers. They made her happy, thought they can be a bit annoying at times, she still loves them as brothers, even if she doesn’t get to express it often. 

They reached the Resistance’s Homebase and opened up the hidden latch to get inside. Sonia went in, then Sonic, then Manic. They reported back to Cyrus, saying the mission was a success. Soon, they returned to the surface, heading towards where they lived so Sonia can finally sleep. 

“Night, sis.” Manic said, waving to her as she tucked herself into bed. He was getting to bed too.

“Good night, Sonia.” Sonic said as well, with finger guns. He decided to stay up a little later to make sure it was even safe to sleep yet.

Sonia turned in her bed. “Good night.”

 

Robotnik sat annoyed in his chair, looking at his large computer screen, seeing yet another one of his factories get blown to shreds. Even with upgraded security, traps, anything to stop Queen Aleena’s brats, they still keep finding a way to destroy his Swatbot factories.

“I _hate_ those hedgehogs!” Robotnik shouted in frustration, “No matter what I do, they always find a way to try and stop me! Why can’t I defeat them!?” Robotnik slammed his fist on the side of his chair. “How do they do it?! How do they defy everything I do!? There must be something!” 

Robotnik thought for a moment. Robotnik scrolled through the archived security footage of his recently destroyed factory, searching and searching. He saw when Sonic started planting explosives. He went frame by frame, searching through the timeline, watching as Sonic held each explosive, dropping all ten packs of them, and eventually running out of the factory in a flash. He knew Sonic was fast. It put him at an extreme disadvantage. His sister too, her strength, cleverness, her knowledge of the aristocracy...Sonia kept those plans from failing. Manic...he brainwashed them once, but that attempt failed. He was a thief and could steal anything right under Robotnik’s nose. All three of them seemed to depend on each other and all three of them together guaranteed success. Robotnik tried splitting them up multiple times, but either they reconcile or, somehow, his plan **_fails_** again. He needed a new plan. A foolproof plan. A plan to outsmart those hedgehogs.

“Sleet! Dingo! Come here immediately!” Robotnik yelled. Sleet and Dingo ran as fast as possible towards Robotnik’s room.

Panting, Sleet asked, “What is it, your...greatness?”

Robotnik turned his chair towards them. “We have some planning to do. A foolproof plan to defeat the hedgehogs once and for all.”

“If it’s supposed to be foolproof, then Dingo shouldn’t plan with us.” Sleet explained, pointing towards Dingo. Dingo was a bit hurt by this but didn’t want to express it. “He is a fool. What do you have in mind, boss?” Sleet asked.

“Hmm…” Robotnik thought for a moment, stroking his magnificent, orange moustache, before turning back his chair towards the computer and opening up his archives. Sleet and Dingo looked at the computer screen. 

“We did most of these artifacts. We tried using the chaos emerald, which **you** stole, Sleet. You should be glad I didn’t roboticize you after that incident!”

Sleet gulped, “Ag-again, I-I deeply apologize b-boss...I will n-never do it again.”

“You better! Never betray me again. Or else,” Robotnik threatened. He continued looking through his archives. “Queen Aleena’s crown jewel? No, that was a failure...I need something that will stop them for good!”

Dingo looked at the archives and he spotted something. Sleet tried to get Dingo not to speak, but Dingo spoke anyways.

“What about that?” Dingo pointed.

“What?” Robotnik questioned, turning his seat slightly to look at Dingo, “Answer me!”

“That one. The one that says ‘Dark Gaia energy.’” Dingo replied, “What’s that?”

Robotnik turned back and spotted what Dingo was referring to. Robotnik remembered doing research on this even before taking over Queen Aleena, but got caught up in his plans of world domination that he never completely finished his research or learned everything of what it was capable of. He opened the archived file, showing the contents. He read it to himself, Dingo and Sleet looking at it as well. Robotnik remembered his experiment on a mobini and recorded his results. Robotnik read the section of the experiment out loud.

“‘This energy has highly corruptive properties. The small mobini turned extremely aggressive and had to be killed. It causes mutations in the host, turning it into something unrecognizable from its original form. Experiment seems to only be like this at night. Conclusion: Not useful in takeover against Queen Aleena…’” Robotnik smiled as he had an idea, “It’s like a mutagen. If I use this against the hedgehogs, it can lead to their downfall!” Robotnik laughed evilly.

“But how do we find this, uh, ‘Dark Gaia energy’, sir?” Sleet asked.  
“You drill under the earth and collect samples.” Robotnik answered, turning his chair around, “Your job is going to be to collect said energy with the drill I will assign you too. Do not try to free it, it does have dangerous properties. Not like I’ll care...but once you collect it, I’ll start my plan.”

“Uh, one question, boss, wha-” Dingo tried to ask, before being interrupted by Sleet.

“Your greatness, what does this energy even look like?” Sleet interrupted. 

“T-That’s what I was gonna ask…” Dingo said, only to be shushed by Sleet.

“It’s a bluish-purple color I believe. You’ll see it when you drill deep enough. Now go! We do not have all day. The Resistance will have another plan at any moment! The drill is on the room to your left. DO NOT disappoint me!”

“Yes sir!” Sleet and Dingo both said in unison. Sleet slaps Dingo because of this and the two head for the drill. “I do admit Dingo, you did put the doctor in the right direction to end those hedgehogs, but you really need know when to **shut up**.” Sleet explained.

Dingo nodded apologetically. “Sorry.” Soon, they started drilling to collect the energy, storing it in the drill’s storage compartment, where the energy is stored in a clear vessel. They gathered enough (or at least they think) and returned back to the surface.

“Excellent. I shall prepare my plan immediately! The hedgehogs will never get out of this one! It shall be flawless. The Resistance will be crushed forever!” Robotnik’s evil laugh echoed across the room. 

 

Manic looked at Robotnik’s base with binoculars. “Weird. The Swatbots don’t seem that active.”

Sonic seemed perplexed by this. “Either it’s Robuttnik’s lazy day, or…”

“It’s likely a trap.” Sonia added.

“Yeah.” Sonic kneeled down, looking at Sonia’s map of Robotnik’s base. “So, Cyrus mentioned that the spies saw Buttnik building some kind of new invention?”

“Yep.” Sonia replied, “It’s a trap, obviously.”

“Yeah, does he think we’re dumb or somethin’?” Manic snorted, “This is probably the worst plan he’s ever made.”

“Don’t get too relaxed now.” Sonia stated, pointing at a section of the layout of Robotnik’s base, “It’s highly likely that he wants us to _think_ it’s a trap so he’ll work on it more. He is the person who took over the throne from mother. Robotnik isn’t the kind of person that you can predict easily, ya know.”

“Oh snap, dudes!” Manic blurted out.

Sonic stood up. “What did you find Manic?”

Manic handed Sonic the binoculars. “See for yourself, man.”

“Could just tell me, bro.”

“Just look, dude.”

Sonic hesitated for a bit, before grabbing the binoculars from Manic and looking through them. Sonic slowly lowered them from his face. “Bummer majores.” Sonia looked at Sonic. 

“What?”

“Remember when we stopped Buttnik from drilling in that ruby mine?” Sonic looked at Sonia, “And we pretty much destroyed his drill?”

Sonia looked at Sonic. It was the same day where Bartleby was falsely accused by Dr. Robotnik and almost ended up as a prisoner. She remembered it clearly.

“Yes.” she replied.

“He’s got another one.” Sonic said, bluntly. Sonia looked at Sonic in shock. 

Manic spoke, gesturing towards the homebase. “Looks like we have a reason to go now. To, ya know, destroy that thing again.”

“Except it’s inside,” Sonia added, “You spotted it from one of the windows?”

“Apparently. He’s not good at hiding stuff.” Sonic laughed.

“We’ll go in, but we must be quiet to avoid getting caught.” 

 

Sneaking through the vent, the royal triplets headed towards where the drill was. Before sneaking into said vent, Manic and Sonia were able to disable the security cameras so they won’t be seen. Sonia knew where it was from the layout Cyrus gave her, she had a photographic memory after all. Finally, they reached the vent to the room. Manic used a screwdriver to remove all four bolts from the damper, lifting it up so they could exit. Quietly, they exited the air duct, landing on the ground. Sonic looked around. No Swatbots or Robuttnik in sight. Manic went to the drill to find a way to deactivate it. Sonia thought for a moment.

“Something doesn’t feel right.” Sonia whispered to Sonic.

“Chill, sis,” Sonic reassured, quietly, so only Sonia can hear, “When Manic disables the drill, we’ll be out in no-time flat.”

“If we get captured and roboticized, I’ll blame you.” murmured Sonia. 

Sonia went to look through Robotnik’s data, to see if he had any plans. Sonic looked around yet again. It was...oddly empty. Just the drill and one of Buttnik’s computer. He got what Sonia meant. Something did not seem right. Then, he saw some kind of device. It looked odd, almost like it was designed to trap someone? It was definitely odd. Probably a cheap model of a new roboticizer. Typical. Sonic headed towards Manic.

“Any luck?” Sonic asked Manic, softly.

Manic shook his head. “No.” Manic muttered, “I can’t find any kind of control panel.”

Sonic looked at Sonia.

“It’s all...garbage data. Should of known...this was a mistake.” Sonia mumbled to herself. Sonia turned towards her two brothers, in a panic. “ _We need to leave. It’s a trap._ ” Sonia uttered, completely clearly.

Sonic and Manic understood immediately. This entire thing was a trap. They fell for it. The drill was a fake. The computer was bait, filled will useless data. They headed towards to the vent where they came. Sonia used her acrobatic skills to get on the vent and lowered down a rope for her brothers to pull up from. Manic grabbed it immediately and climbed as fast as possible. Sonia helped him up. Sonic was next. Sonic jumped onto the rope. Both Sonia and Manic tried to pull it up as quick as they came. Then, suddenly, the rope snapped. The noise was sharp enough to trigger the alarm.

“Oh no.” Manic said to himself. “We-we have another rope, right sis?”

“No, no we don’t.” Sonia dreaded, “Manic, hold onto my hand. We’re gonna get Sonic, no matter what.”

Manic nodded and grabbed Sonia’s hand. Manic went down the vent, reaching for Sonic’s hand.

“Hold on, bro!” Manic cried out.

Sonic jumped to grab Manic’s hand, only to be hit with a beam that “ties” down Sonic’s limbs.

“YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!” Sonic shouted. He eyed Manic, “Go on without me!”

Manic tried to respond but Sonic interrupted him. “Just go! I can get out of Buttnik’s claws! Just come back for me, I can handle myself for a while!” Manic sighed at Sonia pulled him back up quickly. There...really was nothing they could do. Attempting to rescue Sonic would cause all of them to be captured. They hoped he won’t be roboticized and knew that they needed to come back for him, with more supplies.

Sonic sighed, slightly relieved that his siblings were safe. Dr. Robotnik walked up to Sonic, with the Swatbot who shot and trapped Sonic.

“For someone who’s ugly, you sure are clever.” Sonic joked.

“I got no time for your banter, hedgehog.” Robotnik growled, “I managed to not capture all of you, but you’ll do to handle the rest of them.”

“I...what? ‘Handle the rest’? What are you, implying, Buttnik?”

“Oh, it’s a surprise. Swatbot, carry him.”

The swatbot grabbed Sonic. Sonic tried to struggle, but to no avail, he was trapped and could barely move his limbs. “Surprise or not, I should know what you’re up to!” 

“Like I said, one I’m done, you’ll handle your siblings.”

Sonic was confused. He had no idea what Robotnik meant. What could that possibly mean?

Robotnik gestured the Swatbot to the unusual-looking device Sonic saw earlier. Robotnik opened it and the Swatbot threw Sonic inside. Robotnik closed it and the invention locked on it’s own. Sonic’s restraints faded away and he could move freely again. Sonic attempted to spindash to free himself, only to bounce back and hit the other side of the device. Sonic got up and rubbed his head. The entire thing was bolted to the ground

“It’s hedgehog proof. I made sure of that.” Robotnik smirked, “This glass cannot be cut or broken.”

“You better explain what you’re doing. Is this another version of your roboticizer? Because it seems like a downgrade from the original.”

“It isn’t, you pest. This device is suppose to infect you with a “special” kind of energy. Dark Gaia energy, specifically. I won’t tell you what will happen next.” Robotnik laughed evilly.

“...I-Infect?”

“You’ll see.”

Sonic wasn’t prepared at all. This mission was a disaster. He should of listened to Sonia when she said it was likely a trap. Sonic didn’t listen again. Yet again, he was tricked and captured. Good job.

“Active the machine.” Robotnik demanded. The Swatbot pressed a button that activated the machine. It lit up. Sonic looked around for a possible method of escape. None. Spindashing didn’t work. It really was “hedgehog proof”. He was doomed from the start.

“Once it begins, the prophecy will never be fulfilled. You will be **gone** and I will be free to rule. I could finally take down the Resistance forever and find Sanctuary. Ah, it’s great being me.”

“I still don’t get what you mean! What do you mean by ‘gone’? At least give me some kind of hint to help me out. What the heck is ‘Dark Gaia energy’?”

“Hmm...let’s just say you’ll found out once night falls.” Robotnik cackled and left the room.

Sonic muttered to himself, “I really am screwed.”

Suddenly, bluish-purple smoke began to emit from the top of a device. A gut feeling made Sonic want to avoid it. The closer it went, the lower Sonic tried to get, eventually just laying on the floor until giving up. There wasn’t a point in trying to avoid it. The smoke engulfed the entire inside of the machine. Sonic got up and began coughing. He couldn’t breathe. His lungs demanded and begged for air. He began to feel like his lungs were collapsing and felt like he was choking. It was extremely horrible and frightening to Sonic, being unable to breathe at all. It was almost worse than drowning. He was about to faint, possibly even die from asphyxiation. Before losing consciousness, however, the violet-ish smoke cleared and he was able to finally breathe again. Sonic was relieved to breath his only life-force, air itself.

Sonic recovered and remembered his situation. Still trapped. Wow. He didn’t know what the heck the smoke was, but he had to escape nonetheless. He didn’t exactly feel that different either.

“Alright, Sonic, ‘hedgehog proof’ or not, you’re getting out of this.”

Sonic did any kind of attack he could think of, even simple things such as punching and kicking, but nothing worked. He used his medallion to summon his guitar. The lazer gun on the guitar did nothing, He began to feel claustrophobic. No escape. It was like being trapped underwater. He began to panic. 

“Oh boy, how do I get out of this thing?”

Then he heard a noise from the vent. Sonia and Manic jumped down. He was relieved to finally see his siblings. The two ran towards to machine Sonic was in.

“Guys! I’m so glad you're here! I’m...kinda stuck here at the moment.”

“No problem, dude,” Manic reassured, “I can get you out of there in no time!”

“Are you-” Sonic was interrupted until the device’s door suddenly opened, freeing Sonic.

“Remember when I have Buttnik’s ‘I can’t unlock pretty much anything’ card? He never changed it. It’s like the ultimate trump card.”

“Thanks, Manic!”

“Let’s go before Robotnik gets back!” Sonia blurted out.

They successfully escaped Robotnik’s homebase, climbing into their van and driving off. Manic decided to speak to Sonic as Manic drove the vehicle to their hideout.

“So, dude, why did Buttnik have you stuck in that weird machine thingy?”

Sonic thought for a moment before responding, “I have no idea. He was pretty vague. But I did almost suffocated in there with some kind of...violet smoke? I don’t know.”

“Whoa...good thing you’re okay, bro!”

“Heh, nothing can keep this speedy blue hedgehog down.”

Sonia walked over and Sonic spoke to her.

“You gonna lecture me again about not falling for traps?” Sonic and Manic laughed a bit.

“No, I fell for it too, so I don’t blame you.” Sonia mentioned, “I’m just glad you didn’t get roboticized or anything, Sonic.”

“Yeah. It was weird. He didn’t roboticize me or anything…” Sonic explained.

“You said you inhaled like...colored smoke or somethin’?” Manic asked.

“Yeah, and Buttnik said that it would cause...you guys to be gone? I dunno. He was vague. But, ya know, nothing happened to me so I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Sonia questioned, almost accusingly.

“...Well, he did mention something about tonight.” Sonic twiddled his thumbs for a bit, “Not sure what he means by that.”

“It’s a while until night comes.” Manic mentioned, “Knowing Robuttnik, it’s probably not that bad as we think. We caused his experiments to fail plenty of times. I mean, come on, I was brainwashed by him before and look at me now! We know you’re still slammin’, bro.”

“Yeah, I don’t feel much different.” Sonic shrugged.

“We don’t know for sure though.” Sonia thought out loud, “We don’t know if something bad will happen at night.”

“Sis, I’m gonna be fine. We’re the Sonic Underground and we can handle anything, right?”

“I still found it weird.” Manic chuckled, “Barely remember anything at all every time that robotic bug thing stung me.”

“We’ll see…” Sonia said, shrugging.

 

Sleet and Dingo struggled. They were trying to continue with Robotnik's plan in destroying the Sonic Underground. The “next step” was to get Sonic and his two siblings. Of course, they weren't doing so well at that. Robotnik was furious when Sonic escaped with his siblings, but he knew Sonic could not resist chili dogs. He planned another trap for Sleet and Dingo to do.

“Uh...like this, Sleet?” Dingo asked Sleet.

Sleet facepalmed and sighed in annoyance. “Dingo, you fool! We're not trying to catch mice! If you want to catch all three hedgehogs, we have to make a BIGGER trap!”

“Oh…” Dingo looked at his trap, a simple box held open with a stick tied to some rope, with a chili dog under it. He...didn't really know what he was doing. 

“Ugh.” Sleet pulled out his shapeshifting remote, “Remember how we were able to catch Sonic last time?”

Dingo stood back a bit. “No, Sleet, I don't want to be filled with hot chili again!”

“Too bad. If we don’t want to fail Robotnik and get roboticized, we have to do this right and exactly how he told us to do it.”

Sleet pointed the shapeshifting remote at Dingo. Even though Dingo attempted to avoid and run away, he still got shot by the remote and turned into a chili dog stand. Sleet grabbed some hot chili and poured it, Dingo obviously was in pain, possibly suffering from second degree burns, but Sleet didn’t care. He put some hot dogs in the other side of the “stand” and was able to put cooking oil into it. Dingo tried his hardest not to make any noise, in fear of disappointing Sleet. Oh well, he was used to it after all these years.

Sleet dressed himself up as a kind-of chili dog vendor, complete with an apron and hat. He took the trap he was going to use and hid it behind Dingo. The plan was ready.

“Now, to wait.”

“Sleet, can I have some ice? I feel like I'm on fire…”

“Oh hush, Dingo, you'll get used to the heat.”

“Aw...okay Sleet.”

Sleet spotted the Sonic Underground van. It stopped and it’s door slid open.

“You mind if we stop for chili dogs?” Sonic asked.

Sonia sighed in annoyance. “Make it quick. We got to return to our hideout.”

“Quick is _my_ middle name!”

Sonic sped towards the apparent hot dog stand. Sonia and Manic followed. Sleet was a bit startled at first, but he had to act as non-suspicious as possible. 

“One chili dog with the works, pal.”

Sleet started preparing for the order, also preparing for the trap. He disguised his voice to appear more southern. “Of course, sir.”

As Sleet started finishing said order, Manic looked over to see multiple ketchup packets placed in a bowl. He sneaked over to it and had an impulse to steal them, despite it not being worth of anything. Manic was a kleptomaniac and couldn’t resist his urge to steal things. Before he could grab them, Sonia grabbed his hand and shook her head.

Sleet finished the chili dog and Dingo continued to stay as silent as possible. He handed Sonic the chili dog. Sonic wolfed it down, satisfied being able to taste his favorite food. 

Sonic gestures his siblings towards the van. “Let’s go.”

Without warning, Sleet grabs the trap and threw it towards them. The trap expanded, encasing the siblings and trapping them in a cage.

“Oh come on!” Sonic yelled, “This is the last time I’m ordering from a hot dog stand.”

“This is like, the second time we’ve been trapped today, dude.” said Manic.

“Should’ve guessed.” Sonia groaned.

“Ha! You think you can get away from us? That was only the beginning!” Sleet fired his shapeshifting remote at Dingo, turning him back to normal. He quickly got the chili, hot dogs, cooking oil, and other objects Sleet placed on him off of him. “Dr. Robotnik wants you imprisoned. We don’t want you running around, do we?”

Sonic smirked. “You think Buttnik can keep us for long? We’re the Sonic Undergrou-”

“Yeah yeah.” Dingo said, interrupting Sonic, “We got you stuck this time. Though, that also means I can finally get Sonia and make her my queen!”

Sonia looked at Dingo in pure terror.

“Shut up, Dingo. Let’s bring them to Robotnik immediately.”

Sonic attempted to summon his medallion, only for Sleet to swipe away the medallions.

“Don’t even think about using these things. We didn't forget about them.”

 

The three siblings were thrown into one of Robotnik’s prison cells. Sleet glared at them and spoke. “You’re going to stay here all night. Dr. Robotnik said so.” Sleet shut the door and it locked.

“Wowee, look at what I got ourselves into.” Sonic said sarcastically, getting up, “Should of expected this, but I guess not. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me.”

“Ya think?” Sonia sneered.

“‘Look before you leap’, I get it Sonia. It’s hard to learn that when all your life you were able to speed past Robotnik’s forces without getting caught. I didn't WANT us to get trapped!”

“We wouldn’t of gotten caught again if it wasn’t for your lack of observation skills.”

“You could of stopped me! We didn’t HAVE to get chili dogs, I know that. I know I love them but we didn’t have to! I even ASKED you!”

“I didn’t have too! You should know when to be suspicious!”

“I already can, but I was blinded by wanting to eat my favorite food in existence. I don’t need you lecturing me and expecting me to do **_everything on my own!_** Lesson 282: Don’t sneak in the middle of the night in Buttnik’s base. Lesson 609: Follow plans exactly as they are done and everything you do will make us fail. Lesson 312: Your always wrong, Sonic, always wrong.”

Manic stood, awkwardly watching his two older siblings fighting with each other. “Uh, dudes-”

“I’m trying to _help_ you, Sonic! We can’t find mother if you keep being so impulsive and arrogant that we keep getting caught like this!”

“Do you _really_ think I _wanted this_?"

“At least I can think before I act!”

“At least _I_ didn’t have everything handed to me on a silver platter so I knew how tough life really was! I had to do things on my own!”

Manic badly wanted his siblings to stop fighting. “Dudes-”

“At least I’m mature enough to understand the consequences to my actions and I’m not full of myself all the time!”

“At least I’m not engaged to some snobbish blowhard who thinks we are inferior just because we’re lower class! Do you not understand how toxic he is-”

Manic has enough of this. He stomped once on the hard, rocky ground to grab the attention of his arguing siblings.

“DUDES!”, he bellowed, taking a deep breath as his brother and sister look at him, “We don’t have to fight with a hammer and tongs! It’s not gonna get us any closer to getting out of here, or stopping Robotnik, or even finding ma. We’re the Sonic Underground. We’re part of the Resistance, where blood is thicker than water. We don’t have to agree on everything and we may fight sometimes, but come on, we know we aren’t perfect. Heck, I don’t have any powers like you dudes, but I’ve dealt with it! So...please stop fighting, bury the hatchet...for ma. Remember our lesson about being in harmony?”

An uncomfortable, yet short silence followed after. It was only a few seconds, but it felt like forever. Sonic turned to his sister.

“Sorry, sis. I got caught up in the stress of the situation. I should listen to you more.”

“I apologize too.” said Sonia, “I should know how you act why you act that way. When a plan fails in the heat of the moment, you have to improvise…but ya know, sometimes you do need to stick to the plan.”

Manic smiled at the reconciliation of his two siblings. Then, he realized they still had to escape the prison. “So…” Manic began, “How are we gonna get out of here? They took our medallions...and my drumsticks.”

“That’s because you kept drumming them on the way here…huh...how are we supposed to get out of here?” questioned Sonia, looking around the area.

“Dunno...dang, what’s with Robotnik ‘hedgehog-proofing’ everything? How did he get so smart all of a sudden?” said Sonic, kicking the metal door, “We can’t fit through the window up there, it’s too small. What are we gonna do?”

“Well…” Sonia took a deep breath, “I think the only thing we can do is wait.”

Sonic groaned and slid down to the cold, stone floor, eventually appearing as if he was sitting on the floor. “I _hate_ waiting.”

Sonia rolled her eyes. “I’m aware, but it’s the only thing we can do that the moment.”

“Man, this is brutal,” said Manic, sitting on the uncomfortable, rock-hard prison mattress, “We gotta actually **wait** for Buttnik to come get us. With my medallion, I could easily destroy this place and we could leave and roll out of here.”

Sonic sighed. “Can’t believe I got ourselves into this mess.”

“Dude, don’t blame yourself. We’re all still here and we can get out of this mess!”

Sonia nodded in agreement with Manic. “What Manic said is true, I can admit that.” Sonia looked around the room again. Despite the cell made of thick rock and stone, the structure also had a strong sheet of metal in between the walls, thus, even if they got pass the layer of rock and stone, getting past the layer of metal will be next to impossible. The door was made out of the same stuff, sadly. There really wasn’t any method of escape.

“Uuuugh, how long do we have to wait?” Sonic whined.

“A while. Tomorrow probably.” Manic replied, “Sleet said so, but ya know, I don’t think he’s a reliable resource.”

“At least I have you guys so I don’t get _bored to death_.”


End file.
